Su perdición
by Dahia
Summary: Parte del "Reto NaruHina Mes del terror ". El miedo es un sentimiento indeseable, y más cuando es provocado por algo o alguien a quien no puedes controlar. No obstante está ese hombre que logra distraerte para olvidar el mal...


**Disclaimer**: Para mi desgracia, todos los maravillosos personajes de Naruto y toda la historia real, le pertenecen al Maestro Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo soy una escritora que usa a sus personajes por mera diversión.

**Título:** ..Su perdición…  
**Género:** Supernatural/Romance  
**Personaje(s)/Pareja(s):** Naruto/Hinata XD  
**Aclaraciones sobre la historia:** Este one shot está hecho para el "**Reto NaruHina Mes del terror** " del grupo "**El Amor al NaruHina**".

**Día: 9 de octubre de 2012.**

* * *

¿Acaso no podía tener un solo momento de paz y tranquilidad enfrente del ordenador? Suspirando pesadamente se dijo que esta vez su mente le había jugado mal y la estaba engañando. ¿Por qué después de tres meses de tranquilidad ellos regresarían? ¡No tenía sentido! Convenciéndose de que eran suposiciones suyas, continuó elaborando ese desgraciado reporte que no había podido terminar en la oficina.

Hasta eso tuvo suerte ya que eran casi las 12 y estaba a punto de terminar. Aún con su pesadez y cansancio por el arduo trabajo del día, continuó para así estar más libre al día siguiente y con ello invitar a cierto hombre enteramente suyo a cenar, ya que sentía que con el trabajo que había tenido en el despacho le había quitado tiempo a él de su atención. No obstante, estando ya en las últimas palabras, una respiración muy tenue estuvo presente en su cuello del lado derecho, provocando que cada vello de su cuerpo se erizara.

_-Hinata, ven por mí…-_ esa terrorífica voz se dejó oír a unos milímetros de su oreja, provocando que en la pobre mujer se presentara una palidez mayor a la normal.

¡No otra vez!

Cerró los ojos intentando no llenarse de pavor por sentir algo realmente frío cerca de su muslo izquierdo. ¡No se dejaría vencer! Siguió como nada hubiera pasado a su alrededor. Estaba a punto de terminar y con ello regresar al único refugio donde extrañamente nunca la molestaban. ¡Si! El trabajo era lo mejor para olvidarse de…

_-…No tardes, que te necesito…-_ la voz se intensificó al ser ignorada, y no solo eso, sintió como _nuevamente_ su piel era levemente rasgada por algo realmente filoso y pequeño. _-…ya que no me gusta esperar…-_

Cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando a que _esos_ sonidos la dejaran tranquila. ¡Dios! Era un hecho de que no era la primera vez que le pasaba y obviamente no sería la última, sin embargo no podría acostumbrarse a ello. ¿Pero qué hacer? Nadie le creía y sólo le decían que eran productos de su gran imaginación y que todas sus heridas se las hacía sola en un estado de total esquizofrenia. ¿Por qué ella tenía que tener semejante castigo en sus hombros? ¿Acaso tenía que pagar algo que había hecho mal ella misma o su familia? ¡No lo deseaba!

Ese acto produjo desde su niñez una gran tristeza y soledad. Como creció en un orfanato ya que sus padres estaban muertos, nunca conoció el apoyo de algún ser querido y, aunque existió una de las trabajadoras que le quiso y apoyó, fue odiada y repudiada por todos sus compañeros. Todos los que estaban a su alrededor se burlaran de ella sin más…

"_Fenómeno"_

"_Rarita…"_

"…_estás enferma de tu cabeza…"_

"…_No te me acerques, esperpento humano…"_

"_Tu loquera puede ser pegajosa… ¡no te me acerques!"_

"_Hinata, que te lleve el diablo… ¡Bruja! ¡Bruja!"_

_-Hi… Hinata, te estoy esperando…-_ Esa voz tenebrosa le enchinó los cueros y le provocó más taquicardia. ¡No la dejaba en paz!

¡Ah! Realmente estaba espantada. Ya sin control de sus actos, hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió. En un rápido movimiento, salió corriendo del estudio sin importarle el trabajo que tenía que terminar o que el ordenador se quedaría encendido toda la noche. Caminó sin hacer caso a nadie que _pasaba _a su alrededor y se adentró a su habitación cerrando la puerta estrepitosamente con el corazón desbocado antes de que se atrevieran a tocarla de nuevo. ¡No deseaba vivir más así!

Suspiró un poco más tranquila, sin embargo escuchó un sonido proveniente de la cama, haciéndola voltear levemente. -¿Hn?...- la voz adormilada masculina se escuchó baja. Inmediatamente dirigió por completo su mirada al causante de su último susto y encontró que él se estaba sentando en la cama con una cara de "aún sigo con Morfeo".

¡No! Por el miedo sentido no se fijo en su alrededor y ni siquiera notó que él se encontraba ya descansando. -Lo… lo siento Naruto-kun- Comentó ella con una sonrisa en su rostro intentando olvidar semejante sentimiento y engañarlo para que no le insinuara nuevamente que requería otros estudios. Se acercó a él levemente y sonrió de verdad al ver como su amado esposo le abría los brazos para acurrucarla en su regazo.

-¿Otra vez con esas pesadillas aún despierta, mi vida?- Cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos, le besó la frente mientras intentaba tranquilizarla porque estaba temblando como dos noches atrás. Lastimosamente esas visiones estaban aumentando día con día y no podía detenerlas _aún_.

-Yo… no…- intentó fingir para que él no la mirase nuevamente con enojo. Desgraciadamente Naruto, como todos los demás, no le creía y eso la ponía muy triste. Tenían ya tres años de casados después de 4 años de relación y aun cuando compartían muchas cosas y se amaban con locura, él era un escéptico de hueso colorado. Hasta la mandó a hacer análisis clínicos para comprobar que no tenía algún daño cerebral para tener semejantes visiones.

-Schhh…- le susurró al oído mientras la acercó más a su cuerpo. Sabía perfectamente qué podría distraerla y hacerla olvidar de sus problemas extrahumanos. La besó con toda la sensualidad que tenía presente y cuando logró acomodarla debajo de él, le sonrió con real alegría. –Te amo Hinata, nunca lo olvides-

-¿A-aún con mis loqueras?- ella preguntó apenada ya que, a pesar de todo, podía ver en esos ojos azules ese amor que la hacía tan feliz.

-Te amo con tus visiones….- como estaba decidido a hacerla olvidar su malestar, comenzó a besar su oreja lentamente. -…con tus temblores…- al escuchar tan delicioso gemido lleno de satisfacción, ahora guio sus labios a ese cuello blanco tan tentador. -…y todos tus miedos- Le alzó la cabeza tomando suavemente su barbilla y la besó –todo me encanta en ti…- perdiendo su mirada en ese par de dotes tan apetitosos de su mujer. –y me encanta saber que todo esto es solamente mío…-

Hasta ese momento Hinata notó que, por la posición que tenía debajo de Naruto, sus pechos estaban al descubierto. ¡Dios! Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando él le desabrochó su sostén y le quitó su camiseta. No pudo protestar ya que estaba completamente extasiada por los besos y las caricias que le daba su marido. Al contrario, deseaba más de él. Cuando sus labios se unieron demandante, se vio perdida bajo sus encantos.

Siempre le había asombrado el hecho de que siempre el mundo desaparecía en el momento que estaba con él. El poder que ejercía sobre ella era tan grande que le hacía entregarse sin dudas ni miedo. Él lograba espantarle todos sus miedos y la llenaba de una seguridad que realmente era inexistente. Cuando el aire les hizo falta después de tan deliciosa caricia, Hinata buscó esos cielos y lo que encontró hizo que su excitación subiera precipitadamente.

Por primera vez lograba sentirse deseada, amada. Como nunca en su vida. -¿Cómo lo haces?-

-¿Hacer qué?- Naruto preguntó con esa vocecilla que prometía un muy buen rato lleno de placer.

-Verme de esa manera…- al notar que él no le entendió, continuó entre gemidos ya que él no le dio tregua alguna y volvió a atacar sus pechos mientras palpaba con su mano la excitación que explotaba entre sus piernas. -…cada vez que… que hacemos el a-amor, me… me miras como si fuer-ra la primera vez… vez que lo haces…-

-Mi Hina…- La pregunta simplemente le cautivó. A pesar de todo lo que había vivido durante toda su vida gracias a sus _visiones_, ella era tan inocente, tan pura y él era el único que podía corromperla. ¡Delicioso momento! -¿Acaso no sabes el por qué?- y sin que Hinata lo pudiera evitar, Naruto besó suavemente su cuello y la aferró con cuidado a su cuerpo –No cabe duda que tengo que recordarte de nuevo qué es lo que tiene tan loco por ti…- le quitó suavemente las manos de esos pechos de diosa que tanto amaba para depositar un sinfín de besos en ellos. –…y lo mucho que te amo pequeña.-

-¡Ah! Na… Naruto…- Se dejó llevar antelas caricias de su amado. Se dejó besar y se deleitó con las caricias tan suaves que recibió de ese hombre. Le amaba más que su propia vida y sabía que no había nada ni nadie que lograra separarle de él.

…_Deseaba vivir con él eternamente…_

Recorrió su cuerpo con delicadeza, marcando con sus labios las pequeñas pero permanentes marcas que le habían dejado esos seres cuando ella no les hacía caso. ¡¿Cómo se atrevían a hacerlo?! Sin duda la venganza era tan deliciosa y si la tomaba a su tiempo mucho mejor. No permitiría desde esa noche que esos estúpidos se atrevieran a tocar tan maravillosa piel. Las únicas marcas que poseería ella de ahora en adelante serían las que él mismo le provocará en sus momentos de pasión para demostrarle al mundo entero que ella fue suya, solamente suya.

¡Dios! Con su tacto tan sutil y varonil, lograba hacerla olvidar de todo y ni siquiera escuchaba esas voces del mas allá que le provocaban esos ataques de pánico. Él la amaba realmente y lo demostraba cada momento y cada noche, aun sabiendo que él no creía en su raro e indeseado Don. Era feliz, realmente feliz.

Deseosa. Así se encontraba. Desconoció el momento en que ambos quedaron desnudos y ella sobre él, simplemente estaba disfrutando del roce de sus pieles desnudas. ¡Oh Dios! Eso era lo único bueno en su vida. ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre como él, rico, atractivo y de una excelente familia se fijara en un monstruo como ella…?

_Se conocieron en una noche de invierno. ¡Cómo olvidarlo! Ella se había perdido gracias a que unos desgraciados le habían robado su bolsa y tuvo que caminar hasta su casa, no obstante como había huido nuevamente de la ciudad del Agua para esconderse en Konoha, no conocía la ciudad. Hacía mucho frío y apenas le cubría su abrigo… ¡pensó que moriría ahí mismo! De pilón un niño que había perdido su tesoro, no la había dejado descansar por el hecho que deseaba que le llevara su juguete al lugar donde descansaba su cuerpo. ¡No podía hacer eso! Ni mucho menos sin dinero y con su gran malestar físico._

_Tuvo que detenerse en una parada de bus y ahí preguntaría su localización, agregando que pediría ayuda al conductor para dejarla subir sin pagar prometiendo pagar el pasaje al día siguiente sin falta._

_-¿Perdida?- Una voz varonil interrumpió todos sus pensamientos._

_Al principio no supo si voltear o no, sin embargo la curiosidad ganó más a la razón y encontró algo que le dejó completamente asombrada. -…- No tenía palabras. El hombre que estaba enfrente a ella era el ser más hermoso que había visto en su vida entera. Esos cielos cargados de una paz sin igual y esos rubios cabellos que brillaban como el sol a pesar de lo opaco de la noche, simplemente le quitaron el aliento. Él se acercó a ella y, sabiendo que era un reverendo extraño, por alguna extraña razón no tenía miedo, sintiendo que le conocía por alguna circunstancia._

_-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki… ¿y el tuyo?- Le sonrió completamente feliz. Después de tanto tiempo, por fin la encontró._

_-Yo… bueno, yo soy…-_

_-¿Tú?- La miró coquetamente, deleitándose con ese sonrojo tan característico de ella._

_-Hi… Hinata Huy-Hyuga-_

_-Mucho gusto Hinata. Ahora si no te preocupes, pequeña… todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo-_

_Y si, con esas palabras ella pudo realmente ser __**feliz**__. _

-¡Naruto!- Un gran orgasmo atacó su cuerpo gracias a que él estuvo atendiendo sensualmente su intimidad con sus labios. Disfrutó de esos espasmos sólo unos segundos ya que Naruto atacó sus labios dándole a probar su propia esencia mientras volvía a atacarla con sus dedos llenándola de puro placer. ¡Dios! No podía más con su excitación. Lo besó vehementemente y ella pudo percibir que él no iba a descansar hasta darse ambos lo que tanto requerían. Su beso estaba cargado con todo y Naruto, sintiéndose a morir por no estar unido a ella, con un solo movimiento le abrió nuevamente las piernas, se colocó entre ellas mientras la acomodaba al centro de la cama y la penetró de un solo golpe, llenándola por completo.

-¡Oh… mi Naruto!- bajo ese gemido lleno de satisfacción empezaron con la danza que practicaban desde ya cuatro años. Él se movía con fuerza, demostrándole que hablaba en serio cuando era suya. La poseyó como un poseso e inclusive Hinata tuvo que colocar sus manos en la cabecera de la cama para no escurrirse entre las sábanas. ¡Qué delicia! Ninguno de los dos cedió ante le placer. Cuando Hinata explotó por segunda vez en la noche, Naruto continuó con un ritmo más que la llevó a su tercer deleite antes de que él terminara junto con ella, derramando toda su esencia en esa cavidad deliciosa.

-Te amo- Un susurro en su oído logró despertarla después de regresar del cielo, mientras era abrazada con una asombrosa ternura.

-Yo también te amo-

-Preciosa, te agradezco por hacerme el hombre más feliz del universo. En toda mi existencia jamás sentí tanto amor como ahora- estas palabras más una sonrisa tierna y sincera de Naruto, lograron robarle algunas lágrimas, siendo esta la respuesta a la necesidad que su corazón anhelaba. Era tan afortunada y deseaba que todo esto no fuera un simple sueño.

-Júrame que esto no es un sueño- con un horror naciente en su pecho, habló reflejando todos sus miedos. Ni siquiera los fantasmas que la perseguían le llenaban de tanta agonía como el pensar que él no estaría a su lado. Naruto era su todo, su gloria y _**su perdición.**_

-No lo es- la abrazó fuertemente, sintiendo como el ambiente comenzaba a enfriarse. Acarició su nuca y espalda para provocarle ese sueño reparador que tanto requería. Le habló en voz baja palabras dulces y, en el momento en que ella quedó dormida, sus ojos rubíes dejaron de mirar su dulce rostro para enfocar una de las esquinas de la habitación. Esa mirada llena de odio era capaz de controlar a cualquiera que se metiera con él o con lo suyo –Nunca te dejaré caer mi hermosa. Eres mía y nada ni nadie va a separarme de ti-

**-Oh vamos Naruto. No me mires así**_**-**_Una tercera voz se escuchó bajo las sombras.** –Nunca pensé que te volverías todo un mandilón después de los siglos que llevamos juntos-** Comenzó a mirarse sus filosas uñas, las cuales habían tocado tan bello muslo. Si no hubiera sido por el mismo Naruto, le hubiera dejado su última huella.

-Te prohíbo que la uses como médium una vez más, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?- Naruto la abrazó más fuerte y habló lo más bajo posible, intentando no despertarla. –Ya no es parte de esto y para eso estoy yo… ¡mira esas heridas!- y señaló la más reciente naciente en su espalda.

-¿Así me agradeces que la haya preparado desde niña para que fuera tu mujer? ¡Eres tan mal agradecido! Más de trescientos años estando contigo y ahora me sales conque…-

-Kurama, no empieces…- Sabiendo que no tenía de otra más que hablar en privado con ese ser, logró separarse de Hinata sin que ella se diera cuenta.

**-De acuerdo Naruto. Sólo porque la has dejado preñada esta noche no te molestaré más…-** en el momento en que Naruto se sentó en la cama intentando encontrar sus boxers, ese demonio con cara de zorro se acercó a él.** -…recuerda que ella es mía también, así que no me friegues-**

Esos rubíes le miraron con verdadero odio. Después de esos siglos llenos de soledad y con una promesa que cumplir, dejó que ese ser se adentrara a su cuerpo para volver a ser uno solo. Aún sentado, observó a su mujer. Lamentablemente él había sido el causante de su mal y estaba completamente arrepentido de haberlo hecho años atrás…

Cuando su familia fue asesinada por un grupo de maleantes en 1698, vendió su alma al demonio Kurama para que le ayudara a vengarse de todos los que le provocaron su sufrimiento. Mató uno por uno de los asesinos de sus padres sin piedad algunay violaba a sus mujeres sin piedad alguna. Vivió así por muchos años hasta que, el último legado de _Sasuke Uchiha_, el asesino de su familia, apareció ante sus ojos. Una hermosa mujer de ojos ébano y cabello azulado caminó felizmente de la mano de un hombre al que ella llamó esposo.

…Y sin saber las consecuencias, violó en la noche de los muertos a la madre de Hinata sin piedad cuando estaba embarazada de ella después de asesinar a su padre lentamente. Lastimosamente no murió la mujer heredera del Sharingan por el amor que le tenía a su pequeña, sin embargo sólo provocó que la madre de Hinata desapareciera de este mundo desangrándose terriblemente y que la pequeña sietemesina fuera un _médium _para los muertos, quienes la hostigaban para lograr cumplir su último deseo.

Nunca había sentido piedad por nadie, sin embargo esos pequeños ojos perla eran los más puros que había visto en su vida y, después de que su demonio le dijera que ella sería la única que podría acompañarle en su eternidad por lo que los unía, cuidó cada uno de sus pasos.

Por eso ninguno de los desgraciados que la hicieron sufrir durante su infancia seguían con vida…

Por eso cada fantasma que lograba lastimarla, le servía como alimento para aumentar su tiempo en la Tierra, importándole un bledo que él se volvía más demonio de lo que era…

Por eso el maldito que intentó violarla en el orfanato cuando tenía dieciséis a los no solo descubrió lo terrorífico que podría ser Kurama, sino que estaba tan vivo y tan traumado que no podría tocar a ninguna mujer, siendo violado diariamente por hombres sin escrúpulos que se burlaban de él…

Y por esa misma razón buscaba hacer feliz a su amada Hinata, y después de convertirla en un ser como él, formaría a su verdadera _familia_. Ella daría a luz a un hermoso niño aun siendo humana al que llamarían Minato, quien tendría el poder intermedio entre los vivos y muertos… evitando así que ella tuviera más contacto con los muertos en la Tierra.

Su hijo le daría la eternidad que tanto estaba deseando para su mujer por quitarle esa vida humana en el hospital y los tres dominarían el mundo junto con sus hermanos _demonios_.

-Ni siquiera el mismo Dios me la va a quitar…- se acostó nuevamente y la tomó nuevamente entre sus brazos. Acarició cada herida provocadas por esas almas desesperadas para terminar en su vientre plano aun. -…vas a ser muy feliz, te lo prometo-

Y bajo esas palabras, él también durmió…


End file.
